Dulce confusion
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: Una confusion...talvez rara, inusual, pero para ellos...magnifica, ya que los unio


Era el anochecer en la aldea oculta de Konoha. Todos los ninjas, estudiantes de la academia o simples civiles dormían placidamente puesto que faltaban pocas horas para que el sol saliera. Pero no todos dormían en ese momento.

-¿Como termine así? –se preguntaba un moreno de no mas de 13 años mientras permanecía recostado en su lecho, con un rubio dormido sobre el pecho, cuyo cabello lograba tapar su ojo izquierdo.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos, con solo una sabana tapando sus cuerpos. El moreno cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando el techo con la mirada perdida tratando de recordar como termino en esa situación, mientras el rubio solo dormía placidamente con los brazos sobre el cuerpo del moreno recargando la cabeza de manera inclinada sobre estos.

_Flash Back_

El moreno se encontraba recargado en un árbol al tiempo que estaba sentado sobre una gruesa y resistente rama. Después de un arduo día de entrenamiento con su equipo era lo que mas necesitaba. Se sentía lleno de tranquilidad y de paz, solo se relajaba viendo las nubes del cielo mientras el viento acariciaba sus cabellos delicadamente. Pero vio interrumpido su descanso al notar como una atractiva rubia pasaba cerca de él. Solo con verla quedo totalmente enamorado.  
Una rubia de ojos azules, con el cabello rubio tapando su ojo izquierdo siendo sujetado al mismo tiempo en una coleta alta. Vestía de una simple chamarra color gris algo gruesa y unos pantalones negros holgados. Bastante simple pero para el moreno de camisa azul y pantalones cortos blancos era suficiente par quedar cautivado.  
Se escondió entre las ramas superiores del árbol procurando no hacer ruido mientras veía como la rubia se recargaba en el mismo árbol. Se sentó en el piso y de un bolsillo saco un poco de arcilla para después comenzar a moldearla con los dedos. El ojinegro miraba atentamente los dedos de la joven, se movían con gracias dándole forma a ese pedazo de arcilla, con paciencia y tranquilidad, de una manera perfecta, casi un ritual ante sus ojos. Un ritual que el esperaba que ocurriera sobre su piel.  
Pudo notar como la arcilla al final ya tenia la forma de un ave, delicada, pequeña pero a la vez hermosa. Tan hermosa como la rubia. Sin poderlo evitar, el moreno salto del árbol terminando ante una diferente ojiazul.  
Se le quedo admirándole silenciosamente con un rubor en sus mejillas. La joven era realmente hermosa, al menos ante sus ojos, era como la perfección en persona. Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, ¿y tú? –cuestiono tratando de parecer indiferente como siempre pero le parecía imposible con la joven frente suyo

Por su parte, la joven le miraba indiferente, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera confundida, de la nada sale un joven moreno menor que ella y le preguntaba su nombre sonrojado. Cosa que ella tampoco pudo evitar, ríe ligeramente con la cabeza baja. Le parecía cómico que un chiquillo lograra sacarle un sonrojo. Levanto la vista encontrándose con un dolido pero a la vez encantado moreno.  
El sonido de la risa de la rubia era música para sus oídos pero a la vez le lastimaba el solo hecho de pensar que se burlaba de el.

-Me llamo Deidara, y si de casualidad pensabas que soy mujer, creo que te equivocaste, lo supe por como me mirabas, hun –exclamo con superioridad pero a la vez con bochorno. Era normal que lo tomaran por mujer con esa apariencia.

El moreno no sabia que pensar, no era normal que se equivocara y mucho menos con algo tan obvio. Se sonrojo al borde de terminar con el mismo color de su alimento favorito, un tomate. Hasta que escucho como el rubio carcajeaba delante de él. La vergüenza que sentía solo consiguió en ir en aumento.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, la mayoría me confunde también, vamos, siéntate junto a mi Sasuke, hun –menciono con una ligera sonrisa después de reír escandalosamente invitando al moreno a sentarse junto a el dando golpecitos con su diestra al césped de su lado derecho

-S-si, gracias Deidara-kun –menciono mientras el color rojo de su rostro se convertía en un ligero rubor carmesí que cubría sus mejillas.

El Uchiha se sentó junto al mayor en el lugar que este le indicaba, aun con algo de nerviosismo, cosa que su acompañante pudo notar. El rubio, para relajarlo, comenzó a moldear un pedazo de arcilla más de forma que tomara la apariencia de una mariposa la cual coloco en la rodilla izquierda del moreno la cual se encontraba elevada ya que el menor tenía la pierna izquierda flexionada.

-Que hermosa mariposa, Deidara-kun –menciono el menor con asombro viendo el hermoso obsequio del rubio. Le parecía extraño, incluso para el, que se comportara tan amable con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-Gracias Sasuke, hun –exclamo en agradecimiento por su halago hacia su arte. Le parecía irónico que un chico de apariencia frívola actuara como el niño que en el interior era realmente.  


_-Pero creo que conozco algo mas hermoso… -musito con una voz solo audible para su acompañante_

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es? –cuestiono con curiosidad, le intrigaba saber que podía ser mucho mas hermoso que su arte ante los ojos del moreno.

Sin saber como, el menor ya se había posicionado sobre el rubio, tomándolo de las muñecas inmovilizando sus manos aprisionando sus piernas con las propias. Poco a poco la distancia que separaba sus rostros se fue haciendo cada vez más insignificante hasta que sus labios solo se encontraban separados por unos milímetros.

-Pues tu…mi Deidara-kun –menciono con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mirándole fijamente

-Debo admitir…que esta confusión…de haberte considerado una chica al principio…me resulto muy favorable…ya que se por primera vez…que es el amor –menciono con una voz llena de timidez e inocencia para después besar los labios del mayor sutilmente, en un beso lleno de ternura.

Sus labios se mantuvieron unidos por unos segundos que para ambos era una eternidad. El moreno se encontraba fascinado por haber encontrado al que el aseguraba, el amor de su vida, mientras el rubio solo se limitaba a corresponder el beso, queriendo demostrarse a si mismo que sus sentimientos por el joven que recientemente conocía eran verdaderos, y que de verdad le correspondía con su corazón. Poco después se separaron, viendo fijamente entre si, pero a diferencia del mayor, el menor se encontraba con un exquisito rubor carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Creo que…tu también me has hecho sentir lo mismo…mi amado Sasuke –menciono con tranquilidad mirándole de manera que le comunicara sus lujuriosos deseos.

-Deidara-kun… -fueron las únicas palabras que pudo mencionar el menor antes de levantarse del suelo y tomar al rubio de la muñeca guiándole hacia la aldea.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunto el rubio con sorpresa observando como la mirada del moreno se llenada de confianza y seguridad

-Ahora te demostrare…que es el verdadero placer… -se limito a mencionar para después comenzar a saltar por los tejados de las casas del lugar.

La gente miraba a ambos con curiosidad y algunas jóvenes gritaban el nombre del menor queriendo llamar su atención. El anochecer estaba próximo y no faltaban más de unos minutos para que oscureciese, por lo tanto el menor guió al rubio lo más rápido que pudo hacia su objetivo…su hogar.  
Al llegar el moreno tumbo al rubio a su lecho, después de haber entrado por la ventana de su habitación, mirándole lujuriosamente. Desde ahí comenzó la noche de pasión…

Fin del Flash Back

El menor tomo una cajetilla de cigarrillos que se encontraban sobre un mueble junto a su cama, procurando no desertar a su acompañante. Procedió a sacar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla para después encenderlo con un mechero metálico que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que los cigarros.  
Encendió el que había tomado con cuidado, para después colocarlo en su boca, hasta que sintió como el rubio despertaba.

-¿Tu fumas? –cuestiono el ojiazul observando el cigarrillo en la boca del moreno mientras tallaba sus ojos despejándose del sueño

-Según Kakashi-sensei, cuando un séme tiene sexo normalmente fuma después, aunque nunca pude comprobarlo, creo que tiene razón –menciono mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro

-Pues que aquí hay una confusión, hun… -menciono tomando el cigarrillo de la boca del menor para después colocarlo en la propia alejando la misma cajetilla que el menor llevaba en la mano colocándolo en el mueble

-Porque aquí el séme fui yo, mi pequeño sasUKE –exclamo resaltando esa ultima silaba para después dejar salir de su boca con delicadeza el humo cerca de la cara del Uchiha

-Je, después de que me jodiste el culo quería sentirme como séme fumando, pero creo que no fue buena idea ya que soy menor de edad –menciono con algo de gracias recostándose denuevo el la cama observando al ojiazul

-Si, y además porque tu eres uke de nacimiento, así que mejor duerme denuevo pequeño bebecito porque mañana será un largo día, además…aprovecha ahora, que tus siguientes noches serán de pura acción –menciono mirándole con sensualidad pasando un dedo por el pecho de su ahora amante

-Si…esperare con ansias…ya que esta fue…una maravillosa confusión –exclamo casi en susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

-No, mi uke…fue una…dulce confusión…hun… -exclamo para después apagar el cigarrillo con un dedo con falta de delicadeza para después quedar dormido junto a su amado


End file.
